Converters are devices used for converting an input quantity to an output quantity. Examples for converters include current converters and voltage converters. Voltage converters may for example DC/DC-converters, which convert an input voltage to an output voltage. Examples for such voltage converters include buck converters, boost converters or buck-boost converters. Such voltage converters are for example used in switched mode power supplies (SMPS) which are used to generate a stable output voltage to supply further devices with power.
In order to optimize efficiencies, such converters, for example buck converters, have two modes of operation according to which e.g. switches like a high side switch and a low side switch may be operated. A first mode of operation is referred to as pulse frequency modulation mode (PFM), and a second mode is referred to as pulse width modulation (PWM) mode in some applications. For example, in some applications a PFM mode may be advantageous for example in terms of efficiency for comparatively lower loads, while the PWM mode may be more suitable for comparatively higher loads. Various approaches exist how to change between the modes, for example how to detect when due to a load change a change between the modes of operation should be performed. However, conventional approaches may suffer various drawbacks.